El cumpleaños de Alicia
by Cereza Queenie
Summary: Llegó el día del cumpleaños de Alicia y Tarrant decide ir a visitarla junto a su hija, Sarah. Ella le ha hecho a su madre una carta con forma una bonita flor de blanca. Para llegar ahi, debían subir al mundo de arriba / One Shot


**Título:** El cumpleaños de Alicia

 **Rating:** T

 **Fandom:** Alice in Wonderland 2010

 **Pairing:** Tarrant/Alice

 **Status:** Completo

 **Disclaimer:** Alice in Wonderland 2010 pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo por placer y sin fines de lucro

_._._._._

-¿Por qué debemos vestirnos así, papi?- dijo la niña rubia de seis años y ojos verdes, mientras iba caminando de la mano con su padre.

-Porque la gente de ese lugar no se viste como nosotros. Ellos son diferentes- le contestaba un hombre alto y pálido, con ojos saltones del mismo color de verde que los de la niña.

-¿Cómo mamá?

-Sí, más o menos. Tu madre proviene de allí.

-¿Ella era como los de ese lugar?

-No, ella era diferente. Por eso se llevaba muy bien con las personas de este lugar.

-Qué suerte que vayamos a verla en su cumpleaños. Le escribí una carta- dijo la niña, sacando de su saco una carta con forma de una rosa blanca. Tarrant se agachó a la altura de su hija y le dedicó una mirada cargada de ternura.

-Sarah, es una carta hermosa. Tu madre nos hubiera dicho que las puedes pintar de rojo.

-¿Cómo vamos a ir hacia arriba?- preguntó la niña.

-Con esto.

Tarrant sacó de su traje una botella que decía "Aunque vayas a hacerlo, te aconsejo que no me bebas". Sarah la miró con curiosidad. No estaba del todo convencida.

-¿Eso nos llevará a verla?

Su padre asintió. La niña comenzó a hablar rápido.

-Es un líquido morado, brillante, apropiado, mágico, MUCHOSO, INCREÍBLE, LOCO...

-¡Sarah!- le gritó Tarrant.

-Lo siento- ella tosió con delicadeza -Es de herencia- agregó riendo.

-Bueno, querida. Bébelo.

La niña tomó la botella y se la iba a llevar a los labios pero se detuvo. Frunció la boca y miró al Sombrerero.

-Papá, siempre tuve una pregunta ¿Por qué mamá se ha ido?

Tarrant bajó los ojos y le explicó lentamente.

-Mira, pequeña y muchosa Sarah. La vida a veces no es como queremos. A veces creemos que va hacia un lado y luego se va para el contrario. Pero ahora no te preocupes. Yo sé que tu madre te amará siempre. Y ahora iremos a visitarla.

-Muy bien- dijo la niña y bebió de la botella. Él también lo hizo. Comenzaron a girar sin parar, hasta que el extraño paisaje de Infratierra se convirtió en un simple prado verde.

-Ven, vamos para allá- señaló Tarrant, hacia lo que parecía ser una iglesia. Caminaron hasta allí, sin ser destacados por nadie, ya que llevaban las ropas adecuadas para mezclarse. Se dirigieron hasta el fondo de ese lugar y Sarah preguntó.

-¿Es esa?- Su padre asintió. La niña fue corriendo. Tarrant se acercó despacio. Hace bastante que no venía por allí. Se acercó a su hija que ahora estaba hablándole a Alicia.

-... Y esta carta la escribí para ti. Pues hoy es tu día especial. Te quiero contar que te extraño todos los días y que nunca te me olvidas. Mi padre siempre habla de ti. De tu bondad, de tu belleza, de tu alegría...

Y la niña seguía y seguía con su discurso. Hasta que en un momento, Sarah no tuvo más que decir. La chiquilla se puso de pie y se acercó a su padre. Este la alzó en sus brazos.

-No llores, mi niña- le dijo, secando las lágrimas que caían de los ojos verdes de su hija.

-Me gustaría haberla conocido- comentó ella, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de Tarrant.

-Estoy seguro de que a ella le hubiera encantado conocerte- le susurró en el oído, mientras se iban alejando de ese lugar. Pero antes de irse, Tarrant dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar en dónde Sarah había dejado la carta para Alicia. Dio un suspiro y siguió caminando, dejando caer también una lágrima. Y dejaron allí, en ese solitario lugar, una carta con forma de rosa blanca situada al pie de la lápida que decía _"Aquí yace Alicia Kingsleigh. Amada hija y hermana."_

 __._._.__

 _Gracias por leer, las reviews serán muy apreciadas. Si te interesa leer más sobre Alice in Wonderland, visita mis historias "Sueños", "La igualdad entre el cuervo y el escritorio" y "Her Name Is Alice"._

 **Cereza Queenie**


End file.
